Deja Vu
by SanctuaryGurl22
Summary: Magnus finds herself once again in a sticky situation.  This is my first attempt at writing please review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Notes: Okay so this is my first attempt at writing and I hope u enjoy the story. Reviews either positive or negative are greatly appreciated. Also I do not own any of these characters or anything related to Sanctuary*

How could this have happened? Maybe it was something else a disease maybe an unknown virus of some sort. There are a myriad of reasons she could be feeling this way. She couldn't be pregnant, there is too much at stake. She had already played the role of unwed mother once before, had she not learned her lesson?

Helen Magnus stood in her office staring out the colossal bay window to her left. She was distracted as her mind pondered a whirlwind of questions and scenarios of how this happened. Her hand hovered over the slight curve of her stomach. She had to tell him the truth and it needed to be soon. The occupants of the Sanctuary had already noticed the change in her demeanor and health. Morning sickness had hit with a vengeance and had yet to cease. Most of her day was spent trying to keep the little she consumed down. Contrary to the fact she couldn't keep anything down she had begun to put on weight in the last 2 weeks. Her pregnancy was becoming harder and harder to hide, especially from the ever watching Will.

This morning was no different than the past four months. Helen woke up feeling worse than she had ever felt with Every possible part of her body aching or throbbing. She knew if she stayed in bed much longer she wouldn't b able to move but in retrospect when she did she would most likely end up praying to the porcelain gods. She knew she had a meeting in less than an hour and had to get up. When she did she was met with violent nausea and ran to the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. The morning sickness she experienced with Ashley was nothing compared to this not to mention the extra pains. Putting all discomfort aside she managed to get a shower and felt loads better. Now comes the daunting task of finding clothing that would still fit her ever changing form. Though she hadn't gained much it all unfortunately all centered in her lower abdomen. Most of her pants and skirts no longer fit properly and this was a problem. After trying on countless ensembles she opted for a umpire waist blouse and the only black stretch pants she owned. She wasn't thoroughly convinced that she had pulled it off but headed down the corridor to the meeting anyway.

When she finally got the meeting she walked in ever confident and ready to go. These meetings serve a dual purpose, not only to inform her team but to also give her a much needed distraction. She rambled away for almost 15miutes before the war in her stomach reared its ugly head. The room was spinning and it was taking all she had to not throw up again. The last thing she wanted was to alert her team that something was wrong, so the meeting pressed on. Every word that escaped her lips fueled her losing battle of staying composed and conscious. Finally admitting defeat she gave into her bodies pleas and sat down. This subtle yet anomalous move caught the attention of her team. Within minutes she was surrounded by the team and was doing her best to answer the questions being hurled at her. After what seemed like countless minutes she was grateful when Will shooed everyone away and guided Magnus toward her room.

They made it to her room and Will ushers her into her bed. She is grateful for him at this moment and remembers why she let her guard down in the first place. His attention to detail and the love and compassion he showed her had led to a night whimsical fun thus resulting in her pregnancy. She was brought out of her thoughts when she realized he was staring at her. Quickly she averted her gaze regrettably it came to rest on her small baby bump. She prayed that he hadn't noticed but to no avail. She watched as his hand came to rest on the bump she was staring at. She winced at his touched and refused to make eye contact_. _

_Why am I acting this way? He is the father of this child and deserves to know! What if he rejects me and the baby? Maybe that night meant nothing to him. _ Her thought were interrupted as Will started stroking her stomach. The movement was loving and calmed all the fears she had. She watched in awe as he slowly lifted her shirt revealing what she was trying to hide. His face was expressionless and she would give anything to know what he was thinking at that moment.

"Magnus, why didn't you tell me? I love you and want to be with you through thick and thin."  
>Will questioned with sadness and hurt in his voice.<p>

"Will believe me I wanted to tell u but I was afraid u would reject me. We had one night of incomparable passion and I wasn't sure if you wanted more. I was elated to find out I was carrying your child and I'm so sorry I withheld this from u," the tears she had been holding in began to pour down her face. _How could he ever forgive me for this? What right did I have? I don't deserve him. _

Magnus was obviously arguing with herself and Will took this opportunity to let her know how he really felt. He leaned forward and embraced her in a passionate very invasive kiss. When both had run out of breath they seceded and gazed into the others eyes.

"Magnus…..Helen I love you and I know that your actions where to protect us both from heartache. I harbor no ill will *lol* but please let me be there for you and our baby. "

" Will I….


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could utter another word Will embraced her, pulling her into a passionate fiery kiss. She once again tried to speak but to no avail as Will effortlessly straddled her midsection making it impossible for her to escape. She tensed at the physical contact she so long wanted. He positioned himself as to not disturb the precious baby bump but still in reach of critical erotic zones. He ran his fingers across the thin material of the stretch pants she had chosen to wear feeling her warm flesh in the process. Before she could object he grasped and ripped the gauzy fabric off her body. She now lay exposed under the man she loved, the father of her baby. Her mind was like and endless whirlpool, swirling with thoughts of the predicament she is in once again.

Will watched every move and breathe she took. Why was she so scared? He didn't dwell on this long and went back to what he was doing. He ever so slightly ran his fingers up Magnus' now exposed thigh. He couldn't help but noticed how the sheer fabric of her shirt strained to hold in her severely swollen breast. She closed her eyes tightly and he heard her moan softly but she never objected. In one swift movement his hand can to rest on her sex and begin stroking her clit through her lacy red undies. He desperately wanted to rock her world right there but was afraid of how she would react. She had been through a lot because of him and wasn't sure this is what she wanted. His mind raced with thoughts and scenarios of how this would turn out.

Magnus was now greatly aroused and aware that Will had stopped his exploration of her. She opened her eyes with frustration only to find Will staring into space, in deep thought! _What The Hell could he be thinking? He has gotten me all worked up and not delivered! _She was so turned on by this man, the only man that she could let into her crazy world. Her panties and become uncomfortable wet with arousal and her shirt became more strained due to the protruding of her erect nipples. She wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her once again. Without another thought she pulled Will down close until his lips were grazing hers, effectively breaking his train of thought. He stared into her deep blue eyes wondering what she was thinking.

"Mr. Zimmerman I don't remember telling you that is was time to stop," she uttered into his ear while gently nibbling on his lobe.

"Magnus only if this is what you want," Will questioned with apprehension lacing his voice.

Without speaking a word Magnus shifted her body and flipped over until she was now straddling Will. The look of shock and lust on his face only fueled the passion burning within her. She ripped the button off his shirt exposing his perfectly chiseled body. The site of him made her shudder and groan with pleasure! Oh how she wanted him, to feel him inside.

Simultaneously Will ripped the thin shirt Magnus wore, letting out her colossal milk filled breast for his viewing. He reached up and unclasped her bra with minimal effort. She was so beautiful and pregnancy really seemed to suit her. Without even realizing his hands came to rest on the bump caused by their growing child. Her skin was alabaster and soft to the touch. He was intrigued and turned on by the thought of seeing Magnus stomach grow bigger with each passing month of pregnancy. She once again broke his train of thought when her hand came to rest on top of his. Their eyes met briefing before the lunged and one another in a violent and passionate make out session.

**-Meanwhile in the Sanctuary Kitchen-**

Kate, Biggie and Henry had spent the last twenty minutes discussing Magnus' strange behavior. They had all notice some recent changes in their boss than none particularly liked. Henry had very bluntly pointed out that Magnus was packing on the pounds, which earned a slap in the head from biggie. Kate giggled causing her to receive a glare from the big guy. After arguing with one another Kate decided to go check on Magnus to see if she needed anything. Henry begged her to not bother Magnus as she liked her privacy but Kate was already half way down the hall.

The walk to Magnus room seemed to take a fortnight and Kate had almost forgotten why she made the trek at all. She stood outside Magnus' door for countless minutes before working up the nerve to open the door. In the state she last saw Magnus knocking was the last thing on her mind. She opened the door and swiftly ambled into the dimly lit room. Before she could comprehend the error she just made her eyes fell upon a scene that would haunt her for a lifetime.

" OMFG Magnus, Will what the….." Kate screamed at the top of her lungs.

The loud proclamation from Kate stopped Magnus and Will in their hormone induced tracks. Almost simultaneously they turned and locked eyes with Kate…..

*** Yes I know another cliff hanger, but know I would like y'all to review and help my guide the plotline. You all tell me what you want to happen next. Enjoy and will update soon!***


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Magnus or Will moved due in part to shock from being caught red handed. Awkward moments passed before Magnus took the incentive and removed herself from Will's midsection. Mustering all the elegance and grace she could Magnus slowly stood up and promptly walked into the lavatory. Both Will and Kate followed her sudden movements with a childlike curiosity. They were both snapped out of their trace like demeanor when Magnus slammed the door to the lavatory shut. Kate took this opportunity to finally speak

"So whatcha doin," Kate asked in a singsong fashion.

Will still too scandalized to speak only blinked in response to Kate's totally inappropriate question.

"Kate. I know you are curious but right now isn't the best time to give either me or Magnus the 3rd degree. All will be explained in due time but now isn't the time to worry Magnus with this! Do you understand Kate?" Will pleaded with his eyes hoping she would understand the severity of what she had seen.

"Dude don't worry your secret is safe with me. Magnus is like a mother to me and I would never do anything to hurt her. I'm actually happy for y'all; Hank and I have been taking bets on when this would happen." Kate casually added as she made a hasty retreat out the door.

At that particular moment Magnus opened the door and reappeared into the room full clothed. She looked pale and tired, not at all herself. Her hair was tousled and hastily pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She stood in the doorway for what seemed like hours before making her way back to the bed. Slowly and with great distress she eased her body onto the bed, one hand cradling her stomach and the other bracing her descent onto the bed. She turned and tried to plaster on her typical Magnus face but failed miserably. Sensing this she quickly moved forward and whispered into Will's ear.

"This bloody morning sickness is killing me, don't worry I'm fine." closing the subject for good she stood up and walked to the floor length mirror on the adjacent side of the room. She cautiously examined her appearance and smoothed the thin fabric of her shirt over the slight swell of her belly. It was amazing how much love she felt toward the lil person she now housed inside her. Unaware of her actions she gracefully ran her hand up and down her abdomen; humming a lullaby to her unborn child. Tears streamed down her face, displaying the love and joy this child had already added to her crazy life.

Will had been analyzing Magnus from the bed, hoping all was truly well. He was awestruck by the countenance she displayed; how well she carried their growing child. He watched as she rubbed her stomach and tears formed in her eyes. Taking this as a sign he quickly left his perch on the bed and walked to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist his hands came to rest on top of hers. She turned around and locked eyes with him. Pulling her into a sweet embrace he couldn't help but be filled with joy and fulfillment. He had everything a person could wish for and was going to do everything he could to protect his little family. Pulling back from their embrace they once again locked eyes. Before he could do anything Magnus took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Will I hate to do this, but its time to inform the team of our relationship," she stated with authority. She grasped his hands firmly and begin leading them toward to door to alert the others.

"Whoa, Magnus don't you think I should put some pants on before we debrief the time?" she giggled and dropped his hands from hers.

"Well don't be too long," she giggled as she walked out of the room toward her office. Will watched her all the way down the hall before he retreated to get dressed.

"Today was gonna be an interesting day!" he spoke aloud to himself.

***Okay so what did yall think? I know this was a short chapter but the next is much longer I promise! Any suggestions on how the plot should develop now? There will be more intimate encounters next chapter so be prepared!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Im so so sorry this update took so long! I hope y'all are still interested in this new chapter! Please read, review and thank y'all for sticking around!***

It had a been a month since Magnus dropped the bombshell of her pregnancy on the rest of the team. They had been overly cautious in how they wanted to break the news. Magnus of course sought to discreetly work the topic into the conversation. Will, on the other hand, desired nothing more than to just blurt it out causing the biggest reaction possible.

"Magnus please, let me shock them, it would make me so happy." Will begged relentlessly hoping to sway her decision.

"Will! This is a very serious matter and I will not let it be handled in such a childish manner!" She had grown tired of this argument and wished for nothing more than to indulge in a soothing bath. Before she could utter another word Will decided to ask a neutral third party to decide for them. Will veered in close and placed his hand gently on her growing stomach. He slowly bent down and directed his attention to the baby,

"Little one help me convince mommy to do it my way. She's really stubborn but I think with your help it can work." Will rubbed in slow circles until he felt a gratifying kick beneath his hand. A smile spread across his face and he place a gentle kiss on the stretched skin of her belly. He raised from his squatting position ready to plead with Magnus once again.

Without saying a word Magnus got to her feet and headed toward the bathroom leaving Will stunned and confused. She grabbed her favorite robe from the closet and turned to him with a lustful gleam in her eye.

"Will I would love to continue this conversation but your little one is taking its toll on me today. I'm going to take a bath and hopefully soothe my aching back and legs." She turned away and sashayed toward her brightly lit lavatory only to turn at the last moment.

"Care to join me William? Maybe you can think of a better way to persuade me," with a coy smile she disappeared around the corner.

Will stood completely frozen in place. This was not the Magnus he had grown accustomed to but he was sure he could manage. He literally sprinted to the bathroom shedding clothing along the way. When he reached his destination he found Magnus hunched over the tub testing the waters temperature. The lavender colored robe she wore fluttered around her exposed thighs. He sauntered up closer and pressed himself into her backside causing her to purr with desire. She stood up and leaned into his warm, inviting body. His nimble hands quickly made short work of the clasp that held her robe together. The slinky fabric pooled to the floor beneath them, leaving Magnus stark naked.

Silently she stepped away and lowered herself into the tub, letting out a sigh in the process. Will, whom was already nude, slid in behind her, allowing her body to rest against his. He could feel the stiffness of her muscles; she was so tense. He wanted to feed his carnal needs but knew Magnus needed something more.

He rubbed her shoulders and back in small circles, feeling her relax under his touch. The sounds of her groans filled the room; the small whimpers she made soothed him. After 10 minutes she grabbed both his hands and wrapped them around her waist.

"Thank you Will, I greatly needed that," she sighed and leaned all her bodyweight against him.

Her breathing grew slower and before he knew it she was asleep in his arms. Without disturbing her he slipped out from behind, easing her body down against the tub. He grabbed a stray towel, dried himself off a little then draped it over his shoulder. In one seamless motion he scooped Magnus up and cradled her sleeping form in his arms. He maneuvered toward the bed, gently laid her slumbering for down and pulled the covers up around her. As quietly as possible he spooned up against her and wrapped his arms protectively around her abdomen. He could feel the baby moving beneath his palms and was fascinated. Those faints flutters where coming from a life that him and Magnus created. Will had never been happier in his life than he was now.

The announcement led to a huge celebratory party and lots of much needed bonding between them all. In the end Will had conceded and decided to do it Magnus' ways. It turned out to be a good idea; the look on Kate's face was going to forever be ingrained in his brain. Since then the Sanctuary had once again settled into its usual daily routines. Missions came and went; the team members were coping without having their fearless leader by their sides 24/7.

Magnus, though five months pregnant, still refused to cut back on her responsibilities. Everyone on numerous occasions had offered to take some of the burden off her, but she blatantly turned their offers down. She had worked throughout her last pregnancy and planned to do the same this time.

"Magnus your really should think about setting this mission out!" Will argued for the millionth time.

"Will, you know as well as I do that my expertise will come in handy and cant be substituted with some lowly apprentice!" Over the past week she had grown immensely tired of Will constantly breathing down her neck and watching her every move. All be it he did have reason to be protective but he was taking it to far!

"Magnus this isn't a request! You will not be taking part in this mission, the risk of your, no our child, getting hurt is too great and I cant allow it!" Will's jaw clenched in frustration.

Why couldn't she see that he was only trying to help her. He loved her and the baby too much to let them be put in any unnecessary danger. He surveryed Magnus to gauge how she would respond to being taken off the mission list. Before he could explain his reasoning she pushed back her chair and stormed out of the room leaving him dumbfounded and utterly shocked. He jumped out of his chair and was hot on her heels!

"Magnus come on don't be like this!" with every word she picked up the pace making it harder for him to follow. For someone who had gained a respectable amount of weight she was very light on her feet. Will had to almost break out into a sprint to catch up to his fleeing lover.

"Magnus!" Will yelled one last time, in vain. The only answer he received was a wooden door to the face.


End file.
